luxraytale_series_ausfandomcom-20200214-history
The Freeze Family
DeepFreeze & Mizuki are the first official members of the Freeze Family. They are offspring to their respective families: Freeze & Kageyuki. Though, they very protective of their children. DeepGlare (DeepFreeze) DeepGlare Siikin Freeze is more commonly called DeepFreeze; he's the first Eeveelution that joined LuxrayBlast, he was in hearthome City when he met LuxrayBlast, so it was noticed that he would trust the trainer no matter what he heard there were good trainers & his current one, Lux, is an example of that. His parents told him that all trainers were the same, but, DeepFreeze had too big of a heart to believe that Lux was the same. He was very motherly to DoomFlame & Sparky at the time, while he could. DeepFreeze is scientist who made his well-known Regression Ray, which can alter the age of a Pokemon. He also cared for Taikezy when he joined, since he remembered the young Pokemon he babysat in the past. After all the bad weather, DeepFreeze became almost 100% incontinent so he now needs Diapers all the time. Mizuki Mizuki Kageyuki is the youngest child to Mitsuo & Aiyuuki, being their youngest Daughter. She was born 4 years after Ronin was born. She wore diapers for a long time, up until high school. But, she still wore them despite being toilet trained completely, but, something she never grew out of was having her Nanny Suizuki hold her paw. She had Suizuki hold her paw all the way through school until she & DeepFreeze had William & she told Suizuki that she's a big girl now, she doesn't need her nanny to hold her paw anymore, but, there may come a day, she will see her nanny & parents again, so she be a baby a little longer. Original Art (Freza) by TehShinySylveon Diapered Art (Freza) by Ya-king Original & Work art (Mizuki) by ElementArraEevee518 Kitsune Mizuki art by PKNerd Generation 2 This is the third Generation of the Freeze Family; Buster, Messy & William Freeze. William was the first the first born of the Family, being the oldest Sibling to Messy & Buster. He's also the father of Stella Freeze & Husband to Kaleidoscope. He has the power to see timelines, one such for example is an alternate timeline where his mother, Mizuki, takes the attack for the Flareon bully & he's never born. Also in that Timeline Buster & Messy are born, but, Messy's always Diapered & Buster is always sucking on the pacifier meant for Messy. Messy is the Middle Sibling to William & Buster. He wasn't born in Sinnoh or Chiyeko, but, in a Deeprealm that his Daddy Freeze made for him where he could hatch in peace, but, Daddy could come back to visit. Then that Day, his Daddy got to see his egg hatch. After Messy hatched his father saw Messy inherited Blue fur from him, DeepFreeze was amazed. Messy was a very unique Eevee having blue hind legs & head fur with white floof & tail Tip. Messy got his Thunderstone & Pacifier that day. Buster was born during the contest for a Flareon Mascot for the Shining-Eeveelutions group. He was born as a Flareon. He also has more than one clothing item. He has a favorite Green & Blue shirt he wears all the time. He's the youngest member of the family. He's Lunar, Emile, Snow Fang, Cookie, Angel & Stella's Uncle. Art by TehShinySylveon (Buster & Eevee Messy), MeMiMouse (Messy), Bone Apetit (William)